Unidos
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Um homem, uma jovem mulher e um amor recém descoberto mais forte que o medo.Oneshot


Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem tiver direito, menos a mim. Só os peguei emprestado para dar forma a minha imgainação

\o/

Seria de uma forma rápida e se possível indolor. Tinha que terminar aquela situação agora ou as conseqüências seriam as mais duras possíveis, tanto para ele quanto para ela. Severo Snape caminhava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, enquanto seus dedos habilidosos passeavam pelos botões da sobrecasaca desabotoando-a, parou na metade da roupa quando lembrou quem ele gostaria que fizesse aquilo.

- Hermione... – ele suspirou o nome da jovem, quando se jogou no colchão macio da cama de casal do seu frio quarto nas masmorras. - como pude permitir que você invadisse a minha vida? – Fechou os olhos não acreditando em como em seis meses tudo mudara de tal forma.

Um soco no colchão foi o escape que ele encontrou para extravasar um pouco a emoção. Levantou e foi em busca da ducha fria, esperando encontrar na água gelada, a solução para o seu problema.

--X--

Na hora marcada Hermione passou várias vezes em frente da ainda inexistente porta da Sala Precisa, falando o texto de sempre:

- Um lugar para me encontrar com ele, um lugar para me encontrar com ele, um lugar para me encontrar com ele... – ela repetiu seguidamente, enquanto ia e vinha caminhando.

Depois de falar a frase várias vezes, viu uma porta escura de carvalho aparecer, formando uma entrada aonde não existia. Encaminhou-se para ela e abriu devagar. Colocou a cabeça entre a brecha da porta e o encontrou, de costas para sua direção e de frente para janela. Fechou a porta com o cuidado de sempre e, a passos curtos e com um sorriso contido, se aproximou.

- Severo? – Ela o chamou.

Snape ao ouvir o ranger das dobradiças prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, lembrando-se do que precisava fazer. Pendeu a cabeça para frente, sentindo-se derrotado ao ouvir os passos da jovem cada vez mais próximo a ele, respirou todo ar que podia e falou:

- Pare onde está! Senhorita Granger. – O tom que usou foi para que não restasse dúvida de que era uma ordem.

O pedido do Mestre de Poções a fez parar no mesmo instante em que a ordem chegou aos seus ouvidos. Não entendeu o porquê daquele tipo de tratamento, perguntou:

- Alguma coisa errada?

Ainda de costas, Snape mirou os territórios de Hogwarts e respondeu:

- Sim. – Virou-se – Temos de acabar com as nossas aulas extras. – Declarou em um tom diferente do daquilo que desejava dentro de si.

- Não entendi. – Hermione falou. Demonstrando através do seu rosto a incompreensão com relação à declaração.

- Foi isso que a senhorita ouviu. – Snape falou ao cruzar os braços, não sabendo se estava se protegendo dela ou dele.

- Por que está me tratando de maneira tão formal? – Ela perguntou não entendendo a mudança de comportamento do homem com quem mantinha aulas extras, em segredo, há seis meses.

- Sou uma pessoa educada, caso a senhorita não tenha percebido isso durante tempo em que conviveu mais próxima a mim. – Replicou carregado de mordacidade.

- Não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo, quero uma explicação. – A jovem parada a frente dele exigiu, não se importando com o olhar de menosprezo que recebeu.

- Não posso mais perder meu tempo com aulas extras. – Informou sabendo que a machucara mais do que havia se ferido, ao se referir aos momentos que passaram juntos de forma desprezível.

Hermione olhou para Snape não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Como? Perder tempo? – Ela estava confusa com a brusca mudança de comportamento do homem – Você é realmente Severo Snape? – Fez a pergunta mais idiota de toda sua vida, sem pensar.

Um olhar de deboche e descrença foi a resposta.

- Tive que perguntar. Porque o seu comportamento está...está... fora do normal!

- E aí que a senhorita se engana. Esse é meu normal. – Snape replicou afastando-se dela e indo em direção a porta, deixando pelo ar o odor que a conquistara.

- Então é tudo mentira? – A pergunta dela estava repleta de consternação, não queria acreditar que ele havia sido tão cruel.

A indagação atingiu o soturno homem que vivia nas masmorras como um tapa, seus pés colaram no assoalho de pedra da sala Precisa, não permitindo que ele continuasse seu destino. Não queria ter de fazer aquilo. Mas a situação, que ia além do seu controle, o obrigou abdicar dos momentos em que acreditava que era válido viver: as horas que estava na companhia dela e podia partilhar dos sorrisos, olhares e um aroma que o levava para longe da sua fétida vida.

Ficou implícito na pergunta que a resposta se referia a algo que ia além das aulas. Que não era possível tocar, pois habitava no interior de cada um, um sentimento que brotou no árido coração de Snape e foi cultivado com paciência e perseverança por Hermione - o amor. Foi sobre isso que ela o indagou com discrição, do mesmo modo que aquele sentimento tinha vivido até agora na vida de ambos.

- Severo... – ela chamou.

Ele fechou os olhos com força, dividido entre mentir para salvá-la ou falar o que sentia. Seus pensamentos pareceram que foram lidos.

- Não nos sacrifique acreditando que está me salvando. – A voz embargada a denunciou.- É mentira? – Ela perguntou de novo sentindo uma dor quase física ao pronunciar outra vez a palavra "mentira".

O silêncio, um personagem incomôdo, passou a partilhar o ambiente com eles, até que ele se decidiu:

- Não. Não é Hermione. – Ele respondeu se rendendo ao que sentia, ao que vivera durante esses seis meses em segredo.

Hermione ainda de costas para ele sorriu e chorou ao mesmo tempo. Dentro dela, algo dizia que não era mentira o que vivera naquela sala. Ela sabia que por debaixo de toda aquela roupa havia um coração, de carne e sangue, que não iria magoá-la com tamanha crueldade.

Fechou os olhos sorrindo e chorando não acreditando no que ouvira. Não era mais necessário lutar contra ela mesma, nem ocultar para ele, o amava.

Snape ficou parado ouvindo o choro e riso da jovem, que há seis meses começara a estudar com ele duas vezes na semana. Depois de muita insistência da parte dela, que achava necessário aprofundar seus conhecimentos em poções, para poder ajudar caso fosse necessário. Uma intervenção de Dumbledore contribuiu para que seu sim fosse dito. Lembrou do Diretor e sorriu para si mesmo, ao pensar que o sábio homem já imaginava o que poderia acontecer.

O choro de Hermione o trouxe de volta a realidade, voltou-se para ela e viu como seus ombros subiam e desciam conforme o soluçar. Em passos lentos aproximou-se dela e a abraçou pelas costas, unindo-se a ela, deixando-a totalmente entre seus braços, corpos encaixados.

- Hermione – ele chamou com a voz sedosa tentando acalmá-la – Hermione.

Ela sorriu mais do que chorou quando sentiu o abraço forte dele pelas costas, ele unindo-se a ela e repousando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Severo. – Ela o respondeu mais calma – Não me deixe. – Pediu.

- Não a deixarei. – Ele confirmou.

- Eu sei me proteger, não precisa nos sacrificar acreditando que esse é o melhor para mim – virou-se para ele, queria olhá-lo nos olhos – Estar sem você me deixaria fraca e desprotegida, preciso de você perto de mim.

- Assim? – Ele perguntou ao abraçá-la mais forte.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto recostava sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não me deixe Severo. – Hermione pediu novamente encostada no peito dele, ouvindo as batidas do coração de Snape.

- Não a deixarei. – Ele respondeu, não se reconhecendo. Sem entender como em seis meses aquela jovem mulher passara a ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida.

No escuro da sala Precisa Hermione e Snape, abraçados de fronte a janela, contemplavam o horizonte repleto de surpresas que os aguardavam. Não sabiam o que estava por vir, mas a certeza de enfrentarem o desconhecido juntos era o que os fortalecia.

--

N/A: Aí vai uma short para aqueles que como eu são apaixonadas por esse casal e que gostam de um belo par romântico. SS/HG para sempre.

Bjus no core da minha beta Ma...luk e amiga, guria te gosto muuuuuito:


End file.
